User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi B1bl1kal, welcome to Ninja Gaiden Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Holy Vigoor Empire page. The site could currently use a lot of help. If you are interested have a look at some of these: *You should first look at our Policies. This is because things have changed lately and we are trying to get better organized. *The site is currently going through an overhaul. Please see Forum:Site Overhaul *If you plan on uploading new images, please have a look at our Image Policy. Just remember to use a good, descriptive filename. *If you are good with grammar, check out the Grammar Corner. It aims at improving the grammar on all the pages. *The Article Improvement Project aims to improve the overall quality of the pages on this wiki. *The Ninja Gaiden Wiki:Guides Project aims to create a guide for each chapter of every Ninja Gaiden game *Always remember to have fun though. We want you to enjoy your time here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kusanagi Hiei (Talk) 21:44, July 22, 2012 Thank you. & yeah, sure. Anything at all. Same here also if you need help or got any question, don't be afraid to ask! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I loved the Ninja Gaiden games. I remembered one of the old Ninja Gaiden games made a cameo appearance on the movie The Wizard starring Fred Savage since I was a little kid. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Logo/Icon/Seal/Emblem/Crest/Symbol Hello, thank you for making and uploading the Logos for the LOA and the Vigoor Empire. I was wondering if you would be willing to work on the crest for the Shadow Clan? That is if you want to, it would be very appreciated. Zero-ELEC (talk) 17:59, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing, Zero-ELEC. I'll do that when I get back from my lunch with my counselor and her clients today. I'm not sayin' it's easy to find or make a symbol (icon, logo, crest, emblem, whatever you wanna call it) of certain groups as well as of individuals and even places (especially in movies, TV shows, videogames, books, ect.), but I'll do everything in my power to make it happen. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) This is all I can do, bud. I hope this image of the Shadow Ninja Clan's symbol is ok with you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:50, January 29, 2014 (UTC) P. S. I'm also still lookin' (as well as need help searchin' ) for the other LOA (Lords of Alchemy) symbol, an image of a skull with a snake in a diamond, just like this one in the scene of Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge at 14:36/15:36. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:50, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, it's perfect! Zero-ELEC (talk) 05:04, January 29, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome, man. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 07:50, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, you're more than welcome to join up on the Villains Wiki as well as visit it @ any time. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:00, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Other LOA Logos. Hello again. I've checked out the Villains Wiki, it's actually really in-depth and interesting! (I'm totally gonna borrow some ideas for some articles.) Hello again, my friend. I knew you like it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:30, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Anyway, here's what I've found on the other logo used by the LOA: It looks like there's actually TWO other LOA logos, one worn by the Terrorists and another worn by the Alchemists! I don't know if this helps you at all but it's still interesting nonetheless. :Sorry I couldn't be of more help, :Zero-ELEC (talk) 19:25, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Its ok buddy. We'll figure something out. I can promise you that. - Bes regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:30, February 27, 2014 (UTC)